COME WHAT MAY
by JaSmInE C
Summary: An Alternate Version of the aftermath of the episode "ENTROPY" in Season 6. Spike and Anya both find an unlikely friendship in eachother ... and are surprised to discover how quickly it turns into love. But what of Buffy and Zander?
1. A Broken Bride, A Bewildered Vamp

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters of the Buffy Universe belong to Joss Whedon.  
**TIME**: An Alternate Version of the aftermath of Season 6, Episode - "ENTROPY"   
**RATING:** PG-13  
**PAIRING:** Spike/Anya

**_COME WHAT MAY_**  
  
A Fanfic by Jasmine Cora  
  
_**1 A BROKEN BRIDE, A BEWILDERED VAMP**_  
  
Maybe what they did was wrong. Maybe it was the wrong way of handling things. Maybe it was just a couple of drinks that had them in eachother's embrace on the Magic Box table. Maybe their minds were set on losing and moving on from their broken hearts and the ones who were at fault. But then again ... maybe not.  
  
After departing from the Magic Box and each going their own way, it was hard to not dwell on the matter at hand. Two couples ... one supposed to be engaged ... the other, a one sided love with a little benefit. Yet, now individually all confused.   
  
Anya was too stricken with guilt to think clearly. Buffy was left with guilt of her own. That of keeping the secret of her and Spike being ... intimate from her friends. That, and maybe an unsettling bit of jealousy, though she couldn't outright admit it to herself. Zander was in zest of emotions ... all ranging on hate and how many stakes he could run through Spike's chest before he turned to dust.   
  
Anya made her way slowly around the Magic Box. She didn't realize she and Spike had made such a mess. Everything seemed like a wave of lust and ectasy in just a matter of minutes. She fixed her sweater slightly, pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She then continued on with the mess. She came across a tattered issue of BRIDES MONTHLY, and found herself becoming choked up again. Biting her lip, she gripped the magazine and violently tossed it across the store. Stupid Zander and his ... stupid Zander-ness she thought to herself. Turning back to her work, she picked up a liquor bottle ... and paused a moment.  
  
It was Spike's bottle.  
  
He left it behind, still fill enough for one more shot. Anya was surprised to find herself sighing with lonliness at the sight of it. More then ever, she needed to talk. Perhaps without the help of alcohol. She couldn't stand the sight of Zander ... she was never big on talk with Willow, Dawnie, Tara or any of the others ... especially Buffy, especially now. When it really came down to it. The only one who understood her and who she could really identify with, was Spike.  
  
Right now, her heart as well as her spirit seemed broken. All she had left was her thoughts and emotions, all tumbled together inside. Even though things as of now were akward ... she needed to talk. She needed to talk to Spike.  
  
The secret was out. They would all know now. He seemed happy ... yet bewildered. He didn't want to hurt her that way. He didn't want to get back at Buffy like that. Spike wasn't that low. But he had taken enough from Buffy. He was tired of being used. In the right of things, he had nothing to be ashamed of. According to Buffy, they weren't a couple and they weren't in love. It was simple lust. On her part perhaps ... but everytime they would go at it, as lusty as it was, for Spike, everytime he put all of his true love and passion for Buffy in it. Although he had nothing to be ashamed for, he had a lover's soul and it tortured him to do that to Buffy.  
  
And to Anya of all people. She was already hurting, and he just had to double it. With no real intention to do so, she proved to be more of a shoulder to lean on but a person who listened, he didn't need to hold back any piece of him with her. To be honest, he's never felt most himself when he was around Anya. Like he told her before.  
  
He and Anya were the only ones out of the bunch that were really alive.  
  
Spike found himself back at his crypt. Too antsy to sit down as he immediatly began pacing the room. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, thoughts that wouldn't let be. Surprisingly, he realized his thoughts were mainly on Anya, and it surprised him. He thought of how they talked. How sweet and romantic it was as he touched Anya's face ... as they slowly leaned into each other, pressing their foreheads to one another. Spike couldn't help but replay the moments in his head. All he said to Anya, it was all true. Zander was an impedient sod to not see the woman he was leaving behind.  
  
"I would never bloody do that ... not to Anya." he replied.  
  
Spike caught himself suddenly and tried to rephrase what he said, although he was talking out loud to himself. "TO BUFFY ... Buffy! I meant, I would never bloody do that to Buffy!" he quickly restated. Without realizing it, Spike's thoughts were all on Anya and hardly on Buffy, despite what he did. Spike sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands. He needed rest. He couldn't think about this any longer.  
  
It would be dawn in a few hours. Spike walked downstairs to his small bedroom to sleep things off. He threw his trenchcoat to the side and pulled off his silk shirt. He laid slowly in bed as he tried to doze off.   
  
Before he completley went ... his last thoughts were on Anya. And how he would of liked to talk with her again.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I wish to consult my loyal readers who have reviewed and read my first story, "THE CROW: THE RETURN OF ERIC DRAVEN." Unfourtunatly, it appears I got carried away and forgot the rating I set for my story. I let the story take me away and didn't realize my content went across my rating boundaries. Frustrated over this, I merely take it as a sign that the story wasn't meant to be finished just yet ... but please, rest assure that I will have it up and running again soon.  
  
But please, I hope you take this new fanfic into your hearts and read and review as brilliantly as you have done for me before in the past! I'm going to start off slow with a few Buffy fanfics as well as the Harry Potter fanfic that is still in the works and The Crow will make his comeback! Please review and enjoy my first installment of Spike fanfics.  
  
Love - JaSmInE C


	2. Can We Just Talk

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters of the Buffy Universe belong to Joss Whedon.  
**TIME:** An Alternate Version of the aftermath of Season 6, Episode - "ENTROPY"   
**RATING:** PG-13  
**PAIRING:** Spike/Anya  
  
**_COME WHAT MAY  
_**  
A Fanfic by Jasmine Cora  
  
**_ 2 -"CAN WE JUST TALK?"_**  
  
The next day came.  
  
Buffy decided to sleep the day in. After speaking with Dawnie about her and Spike ... she really wasn't in the mood to talk anymore ... or to face anyone. Especially Zander. Especially Spike. Zander decided to fix his frustration with distraction. This meaning scheduling his work hours for all day at the construction site so to keep away from everyone on the matter ... including Anya. The thoughts still shakened him a bit, and he tried his best to forget it all.   
  
Willow was watching after Dawn while Buffy slept. Will had found herself in the middle of all this, really not sure what to think. Dawn just finished eating breakfast and made her way into the dining room, where Willow sat with her dandy little laptop.   
  
"She won't come down ..." Dawn remarked.  
  
"Yeah ... I know. We should just let her rest. She'll ... resurface when she's ready." Will answered back.  
  
Dawn nodded her head in agreement and let out a soft sigh. "What do you think, Will? I mean ... who do we get angry at?" Dawn asked, still a little confused. Willow stopped typing as she placed her hands in her lap, not sure of what to think. "I-I dunno ... Dawnie. Its ... its all just very messed up. I mean ... Zander left Anya at the alter ... bad point for him. Buffy kept Spike and her ...um ... involment together a secret ... bad point for the slayer."  
  
"Anya had sex with Spike ... bad point on her right?"  
  
Willow stayed quiet a moment. "I guess ... but, she was dumped ... and she and Zander weren't involved anymore. So ... its really not her fault, although she shouldn't just do that to get over something ... and Spike ... well, I don't know where to start with him."  
  
"I wish we all could just make up and have it like it used to be."  
  
Willow smiled. Dawn's innocence, or what she had left was always a breath of fresh air. She knew and understood what Dawn meant. She wanted everything back as it was ... she wanted Tara back with Willow. Trying to get thoughts of Tara out of her head, Willow tried to reply back to Dawn's comment. "Dawnie ... we all weren't exactly Brady Bunch material in the first place." she replied. Dawn laughed. "Yea I know but ... we weren't this dysfunctional." Willow laughed. Suddenly, they both heard a car horn. Willow was knocked out of her daze for a moment. "Oh, that's Janice!" Dawn replied. She quickly got up and began walking for the door. Willow followed closley behind. "You'll be back by dinner, right? And no replays of Halloween night, alright?" Willow replied very motherly. Dawn laughed. "I know I know! Jeez, will you guys ever let me forget that! We're just going shopping! I'll see you later, Willow!" she sweetly chimed. Giving Willow a quick hug, Dawn soon bolted out the door and towards Janice's mom's car. Willow watched as the car drove out of sight.  
  
Willow stood on the porch before she realized Anya was sitting on the bench next to her. Willow jumped momentarily as she looked at Anya. She just sat there as if in a catatonic state, staring at where the car was before it drove off. Willow was left in an akward position, yet she tried to make it as un-akward as possible.   
  
"Hey ... Anya. H-How long have you been sitting there?"  
  
"Just for a few moments. I teleported here just as Dawnie left."  
  
Willow's eyes lit up a bit. Teleported? She thought to herself. Willow knew that could only mean one thing. Anya's back to being a vengence demon, Willow finally concluded. Not that she could blame her ... after all she's been through. Willow walked towards her more as she noticed that Anya had been tearing a bit. "How are you feeling?" Willow asked.  
  
"  
  
I know you know, Willow. Everyone does. Zander ... he's-"  
  
"At work. At the construction site for the whole day."  
  
"Of course ... to avoid me."  
  
Anya turned to Willow, for the first time with pleading eyes. Her eyes seemed to beckon for a friend. Willow smiled towards Anya, feeling her pain. "I know we don't talk ... we've just never been best of friends but ... I'm confused ... and hurt ... and since you've latley had someone walk out on you, I thought we could identify together."  
  
Willow's smle faded. Thanks Anya, Willow thought to herself. Anya never failed to be so blunt and honest ... that was just who she was. Willow tried to forget about it and attempted to push the matter further. "Identify how ... Anya?" Willow replied, a little confused. Anya began getting frustrated. She wasn't this human. She didn't know how to put feelings in words correctly or how to ask for help about how she felt. It frustrated and upset her. She stood suddenly and shook her hands in the air. "I don't get it! I don't get it ... I don't understand it! I don't like it! Why do we feel this way ... why? WHY SHOULD I FEEL GUILTY?" Anya suddenly proclaimed.  
  
Willow reached out to Anya and grabbed her wrists to calm her down. "Sshhh ... relax Anya." Willow replied. Anya took a deep breath and looked into Willow's eyes. "I don't know what to do ... I don't know what to do with these feelings ... its like when Ms. Summers died ... I don't know what to feel!" Anya cried, almost tearing up again. Willow helped wipe a tear away and smiled towards Anya. "Its okay, Anya ... really ... its going to be okay." Willow replied.   
  
"Can we just talk? Please ... I need someone who will listen ..."  
  
Willow smiled and nodded. "Come on. Come inside and we'll talk."


	3. Two Places At Once

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters of the Buffy Universe belong to Joss Whedon.  
**TIME:** An Alternate Version of the aftermath of Season 6, Episode - "ENTROPY"   
**RATING:** PG-13  
**PAIRING:** Spike/Anya  
  
**_ COME WHAT MAY_**  
  
A Fanfic by Jasmine Cora  
  
**_ 3 TWO PLACES AT ONCE_**  
  
Willow lead Anya to the livingroom and had her sit down. Willow sat beside her and handed her a tissue and slowly rubbed her shoulder. Anya took a small sigh as she attempted to recollect her thoughts. "Are you home alone?" Anya mangaged to question. Willow nodded slightly. "Dawnie left to go hang with a friend ... Buffy is sleeping upstairs. She ... kind of doesn't want to be bothered." Anya turned away once Willow finished, placing her hands firmly in her lap. "I shouldn't feel guilty."  
  
"No ... no, you shouldn't Anya. Its just ... all very complicated."  
  
"That's not my fault. If Zander hadn't left me at the alter, none of this would have happened ..."  
  
"No one is saying Zander is not at fault, Anya. Emotions ... kind of get the better of us. And ... maybe ... you and Spike shouldn't of ... done what you did -"  
  
"Do you have a problem saying 'sex'?"  
  
Willow blushed a bit and licked her lips as she cleared her throat. "Okay .. okay then, sex! You and Spike having sex ... it doesn't make the pain go away. You don't do that with just anybody just to forget about your depression or your torn love life. It makes Zander feel as if he were nothing to you ..."  
  
"Oh, and I felt like something to him when he decided ON MY WEDDING DAY not to show up or marry me?"  
  
Willow sighed. She knew where Anya was coming from, and it was hard for her to even swallow what she was saying. "Listen, why don't I ... go into the kitchen and brew you up some nice hot chocolate, hm?" Willow exclaimed, patting Anya's knee. Anya sniffled and nodded her head. "Yea ... that would be nice. With marshmellows please ... and a little gin i-if you have it ..." Anya remarked. Willow simply stared at Anya as Anya rolled her eyes. "Alright alright ... just the hot chocolate with marshmellows then!" Anya replied. "That a girl!" Willow remarked back, making her way into the kitchen. Anya resorted to the television until Willow returned.  
  
Using Dawn's instant Nesquick hot chocolate mix, Willow tried her best to make hot chocolate for her and Anya, in hopes that it would cool her down. This would be so much easier if I used magic, Willow thought to herself again. But as her thoughts retreated back to Tara, she stopped her thoughts of using magic immediatly, as she continued preparing their drinks.  
  
"Hey Red ..."  
  
Willow jumped in fright, as she turned towards the back door. Standing there in the doorway with a smoking blanket was Spike. Willow sighed loudly to herself. "We REALLY should start locking that door!" she replied. Spike was breathing heavily, the heat of the sun was getting to him. "Red, please ... I need to talk to you." he replied. Willow looked at Spike for a moment, and didn't have the heart to watch him burn. "Come in, Spike." Without hesitation, Spike ran inside and threw the blanket to the side. Willow walked over and shut the door behind him. She then turned towards Spike, hers arms crossed as she stared at the bleached blonde vamp. "What exactly do you think we need to talk about?" Willow questioned. Spike sighed heavily. "I know ... you want to drive a stake in my heart too. Join the bloody parade."  
  
Spike took a seat on the island of the kitchen and noticed the hot chocolate cups. Without asking, Spike helped himself to one. Willow ignored it, knowing the certain situation taking place, it wasn't time to dwell on petty things. Willow walked back over and began making more hot chocolate. "How is she?" Spike asked. Willow took a deep breath before she answered. "She's spending the day sleeping."  
  
"Hmph ... avoiding things. What a surprise." He takes a long swig of his hot chocolate.  
  
"Why, Spike? Why did you do that to Buffy? I thought you loved her?"  
  
"I DO! She's the one using me as a way to remind herself she's really alive! I'm the one getting step on and used, where's my bloody sympathy?"  
  
Feeling a bit remorseful, Willow realized she never really thought of the situation in Spike's perspective. Even though he was ... well, Spike ... it didn't mean he didn't have feelings. Surprisingly, Willow realized just how much Spike and Anya had in common, and she started to understand why they did what they did. It started to all make sense. Spike was pretty much the same as Anya and - Oh crap! Anya! Willow thought to herself. With Spike around she completley forgot that Anya was waiting for her in the livingroom. She knew she would just make things more akward and worse if Anya and Spike both knew the other was here.   
  
"Listen, Spike ... why don't we talk about this later! With Buffy upstairs, she could walk down at any minute and-"  
  
"Let her! I'm not running like a dog with my tail between my legs! She's just as much to blame as I am!"  
  
"True ...o-okay ... but ... perhaps now isn't the right time -"  
  
"Will ... please, just talk with me awhile. I need something."  
  
She could hear how Spike choked on his words, as if he were ready to cry. Willow surprisingly didn't have the heart to turn him away. She picked up the hot chocolate glasses and tried to ease her way into the livingroom. "Alright ... um, stay here. I'm gonna head over to the livingroom and ah - give Dawnie, her drink! Stay here and I'll be right back!" she lied, as she started speed walking towards Anya.  
  
When Willow returned Anya was sobbing to a soap opera which was focusing on a wedding. Perfect show to be watching, Willow thought. "It could of been like this! No! NO! Even better ... my bridesmaids dresses were much better then those laffodil crap colored ones!" she remarked. Willow laughed nervously, getting the awful green mess of a dress she, Buffy and the others had to wear for Anya's supposed wedding. Willow turned the television off and gave Anya her drink.  
  
"Don't let it get to you, sweetie. Those shows are meant to get to you."  
  
Anya quickly snatched her hot chocolate from Willow and began gulping it down madly. Willow watched with wide eyes and decided to try and ease Anya into trying to talk it out with Zander ... anything just to get her out of the house before she noticed Spike was also present in the house. "Anya, I think its best if you and Zander were the ones to really sit and -"  
  
"Nuh uh! Its best we don't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"For ... health reasons."  
  
Willow sighed. "You mean ... because your back to ... getting your ... vengence on?" she shlyly replied. Anya remained quiet, as if she was humiliated almost. She surprisingly didn't answer. "You ... you wouldn't happen to want to ... you know, wish Zander to burst into flames or have his penis fall off would you?" Anya replied with a hopeful smile reach her lips. Willow's eyes widened. "NO!" she replied harshly. Anya shrugged. "Worth a shot."   
  
Suddenly a loud sound of glass breaking from the kitchen. Willow was then reminded of Spike. "What was that? Its not Zander is it?" Anya frightenly replied, clutching the tissue to her chest. Willow patted Anya's shoulder. "Um ... no ... no, I'm just gonna check to see ... what that was. You stay here." the witch quickly replied. Running quickly to the kitchen, Willow was surprised to see Spike sitting in the place she left him, and traces of hot chocolate trickling from Spike's hand. In a fitted rage and emotional outburst of pain, Spike had shattered the mug of hot chocolate in his hand.   
  
"Spike?" Willow softly replied.  
  
Spike sniffled and sighed deeply. "Sorry ... don't know my own strength sometimes." He replied driftly. He seemed to be so emotionally numb at this point, and Willow couldn't help but feel sorry. "Spike ... I'm sure-"  
  
"You can't help can you? You and I ... we can't talk. We're completly different. You couldn't possibly understand." Spike bitterly replied. Yet again, Anya appeared in his mind. She would understand. Willow sighed slowly as she began to approach Spike. "I do understand. I mean, look at me and Oz ..."  
  
"Bollocks! Dog boy was crazy about you ... he just had a handicap that kept him from truly being with you! That's nothing compared to this! Not what Anya and I have gone through. You forget Red ... you had someone who loved you back ... that's a rarity ... especially on the Hellmouth."  
  
Willow stopped in her tracks. She was surprised how Spike's words got to her. She could feel her vision blur as she was tearing, but trying her best to hide it from Spike. She didn't know what to say. "What ... surprised? Is the book nook for once speechless? Is it that unbelievable that a vampire ... even a souless one ... could know what the power of love can do ... what it can mean?" Willow continued to tear, as she casted her eyes down. Spike scoffed angriley to himself as he stood from his seat and began to walk to the back door. He picked up his brown blanket from the floor and reached for the door handle. "Forget it. I was a bloody fool for coming here." Spike replied.   
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
Spike paused suddenly at the soft and yet grieve stricken voice he knew all too well. Willow grew frightened for a moment as she turned to the doorway of the kitchen, and stared at Anya who stood there after hearing everything. Spike slowly turned towards the blonde he could identify with besides the slayer that only grew to know the darkness through death. Spike was surprised to find himself smiling at seeing Anya again. Anya was too. Willow stayed stagnent standing there, feeling akward. Spike softly laughed, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yea ... aren't we all ..." he repeated.


	4. Aftermath Chat

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters of the Buffy Universe belong to Joss Whedon.  
**TIME:** An Alternate Version of the aftermath of Season 6, Episode - "ENTROPY"   
**RATING:** PG-13  
**PAIRING**: Spike/Anya  
  
**_COME WHAT MAY_**  
  
A Fanfic by Jasmine Cora  
  
**_ 4 - AFTERMATH CHAT_**  
  
"Um ... so ..." Willow attempted at breaking the akwardness she felt as Spike and Anya smiled and continued to stare at each other. "Why don't the three of us just sit and talk this out? Huh, doesn't that sound like a ... pretty sharp idea?" Willow happily replied, hoping her chiper attitude would lighten the mood. Spike tilted his head to Willow, sweetly acknowledging her attempt to help. Spike swallowed hard ... even though it was nice to see Anya again, there still was some akwardness in it all, he had to admit. Anya herself started feeling it as well, as she immediatly casted her eyes down and twiddled her fingers for a distraction. "Thanks for hearing us out Will ... but I think Anya and I need to talk about this. You understand?" Spike replied.   
  
Willow looked suspiciously towards Spike, as Spike scoffed and threw his arms in the air. "We're not going to go at it again ... I mean seriously talk about what's happened." Spike confessed, not at all surprised that Willow would think that of him. "Maybe if I were a lesbian ... it would be easier for us to talk! But ... thanks anyway!" Anya replied, sweetly smiling. Willow rolled her eyes and simply decided to take Anya's ... compliment, at least it was one to Anya, and accept it without arguement. "Thanks Anya." she replied dryly.   
  
Anya then looked back towards Spike as their eyes met. "Maybe we can talk later tonite ... when a vamp can't catch death by sunlight?" Spike replied. Anya nodded. "We'll meet at the Bronze. No alcohol this time." Anya quickly added in. Willow quickly chimed in. "Yes, I think that'd be best!" Spike nodded in agreement. "Right, right ... understood. Tonite then ... eight or so?" he asked. Anya nodded. "Alright then ... I better be off. Sunlight's a bitch." he joked. Throwing the blanket over him, he quickly opened the door and began running out to his crypt. Willow walked over and closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. So much going on in one morning ... Good thing Buffy isn't up ... Will thought. Anya sighed and smiled towards Willow. "Well ... I better be going too!" she exclaimed. Running towards Willow, Anya gave her an overwhelmingly strong hug, even more so then the ones she usually gave Giles. "A-Anya ...I...can't ....breat-breath-"  
  
"OH! Sorry ..." Anya replied, letting Willow choke for air.  
  
"So ... where are you off to now?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, its about noon now ... usually when all the shops should be opening so I guess I could - OH WHORE! I completley forgot about opening the Magic Box!"  
  
"Anya, relax! Its okay!"  
  
"No, no its not! If its not open I can't make a profit ... no profit, no happiness ... and let's face it, I need a little more chipperness in my life!"  
  
Before Willow could even say another word, Anya immediatly teleported herself out of the Summers home. Willow sighed. "Goodbye to you too." she replied out loud to herself.  
  
The night descended fast. As usual, The Bronze was buzzing with punk music, dancing and activity. Anya found herself getting to the Bronze early. Her now blonde hair laid in its usual tight curls and laid out, softly brushing her shoulders. Anya was dressed in a nice black dress with spaghetti straps and she wore a dark blue sweater over it. She held herself as she walked slowly through the Bronze, clutching her bag by her side. She eyed a specific area of the Bronze.   
  
Upstairs.  
  
It was nice and private. Only couples go out there to make out anywho ... Anya thought to herself. Immediatly Spike came into her mind. Anya caught herself immediatly. "No! NO! No making out! Just talk! Bad Anya ... very bad, bad Anya!" she replied out loud to herself. Without giving it a second thought, Anya began making her way towards the stairs. Surprisingly, it was deserted tonite. Must not be a lot of romance going on ... Anya thought to herself. "Ha! Join the bandwagon!" Anya remarked, to no one in particular. She took a seat on a comfortable couch that was placed near the dark corner of the upstairs. She didn't mean to be early. Maybe she just missed having some one to talk to who really understood. Maybe it was just because she wanted to clear the air ... if not with Zander or Buffy ... then at least with Spike. Yet neither were truly at fault. Perhaps there was more to all this. Perhaps there was a bit of undeniable chemistry that Anya or Spike never truly encountered between them until now. No matter how they looked at it, there was a slight bit of sexual tension between them at times. Anya was surprised how all these thoughts rushed to her mind. She yet again quickly dismissed them.  
  
"Evening ..."  
  
Anya let out a slight yell as she turned to see Spike standing at the head of the stairs. She didn't even realize him walk up, let alone arrive. Spike was dressed as usual. His trenchcoat over his silk blue shirt over a normal black tee, his black jeans. Yet he seemed irressistable. No! This is for talking ... bad thoughts need to end now ... Anya reminded herself. Spike smiled sweetly, arching his eyebrow towards Anya at her sudden outburst.  
  
"You alright?" he asked.  
  
"You surprised me ... is all. How'd you know I was up here?" she mangaged to say.  
  
"That's the thing with us vampires ... that uncanny sense of smell. Irressistable I know."  
  
Anya smiled sweetly. She didn't want to agree out loud. Spike knew he just made things a bit more awkward then they already were. Spike looked away for a moment as he sighed deeply, placing his hands in his trenchcoat pockets. Anya looked to her left at the empty seat next to her, waiting to see if Spike would take a seat. Anya then reached into her bag and pulled out the long bottle as Spike noticed her movement. His eyebrows immediatly went up as he took a step back. "Um, I thought we agreed ..."  
  
"No, no it isn't what you think! Well, I mean ... it is what you think! Its a bottle of ... an alcoholic beverage."  
  
"...Yeah ... and its purpose here ...?" Spike dragged on.  
  
"Its ... from that night. You ... you left it at the Magic Box. I ... thought you might want it back."  
  
Spike and Anya locked eyes for a minute as Spike sighed softly and began walking towards Anya. He slowly grabbed the neck of the bottle from Anya, as their hands touched for a few seconds. Spike's hand was warm, even though it was for just a few seconds. Spike placed the bottle at the edge of the top of the stairs and scoffed to himself. "Never a good year ..." he replied, turning back to Anya who let herself laugh a bit. It was the first real laugh she let herself enjoy since that night. Spike finally walked over to Anya, and plopped himself in the couch next to her as Anya took a deep breath.  
  
"Spike ... I-"  
  
"Anya ... I want to apoligize."  
  
Spike's sudden apology caught her off guard. "Anya ... I didn't want to hurt you like that!" he replied. "Spike, you didn't hurt me ... not at all ... it felt ... really good -"  
  
"ANYA!" Spike yelled out.  
  
"OH WHORE! I'm sorry! I know what you meant ..." she replied, placing her head in her hands. "Anya ... I know you were hurt ... so was I. But I think we handled it the wrong way. And its all my fault ..."  
  
"Its nobody's fault! We're right, they're wrong!"  
  
"Nobody's right, Anya. Its complicated ..."  
  
"Why? Why the hell does everybody keep saying that?" she replied loudly, shaking her hands violently in the air. Spike reached out to Anya as he tried to stop her from shaking her fists in anger, as Anya pushed his hands away. "No, that's no longer an excuse! I can't take it! I can't take the guilt ... I DON"T DESERVE IT! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT! We were hurt ... Zander and I, we were officially over ... you and Buffy, you -"  
  
Spike's eyebrows arched a bit, as he let out a deep sigh. "Me and Buffy ... we're not even at the same level as you and Zander-"  
  
"Spike ... you loved her! She-she hid it from everyone-"  
  
"Because she knew what you all would say, how the bloody hell you'd freak ... I'm evil ... despite this damn chip in my head, I'm no different then any of the souless vamps waiting on the Slayer's 'Stake me' list!" he angriley replied. "No, she's using you ... souless or not, you still deserve love in return, Spike! You are different!" she replied angriley in return. Their voices seemed to reach their heights as they both became silent, their eyes locked together once again. Spike was so close. His nose was just barely touching Anya's. Immediatly, Anya turned away as she tried to regain her composure. Spike felt sympathetic as he slowly reached for Anya's hand, even though he felt as though it was out of line, Anya needed comfort ... of the right sort. Anya this time allowed Spike to clasp her hand, as she kept her face turned away.  
  
"Anya ... we're both different ... like I told you before, we're the ones who are truly alive. We're the demons ... but we're the ones who are truly in touch with what we are, who we are ... and we've accepted it a long time ago. They don't need to understand anymore, Anya ... as long as we understand each other ... then we have something to fall back on."  
  
Anya turned her tear stricken face slowly to Spike, who welcomed her with a sweet and romantic smile, which made Anya smiled back sweetly. Spike took her hand in both hands, slowly rubbing her hands with his. "Yea ... so ... we're just ..."  
  
"Unexpected friends. I guess in a way, we've always been."  
  
"Hm ... unexpected friends ... who just happened to make love on the Magic Box table."  
  
Spike laughed for a second as he closed his eyes. "Yea, well ... friends who made a mistake due to serious depression. But we can move on ... start a friendship, and try to patch up what we may have lost ... in the end, you still love Zander." Spike replied. Anya sighed. "A little ... I guess. I mean, out of bitterness and heartache I went back to my vengence."  
  
"That's understandable."  
  
"And Buffy ...?"  
  
"I'll walk that stake ridden road when I have to. For now ... we can just forget about our troubles for a night. And enjoy it as friends."  
  
The thought started to sink in. Friends with Spike. It comforted Anya. He understood her every step of the way. She didn't have to hide what she was with him. What more sense did she need? Spike released her hands and stood from the couch as Anya almost reached out to him, almost wanting him to sit again and hold her hands warmly in his. Which was strange, being that he was dead ... and he was usually cold. Perhaps it was the way Spike made Anya feel that gave a warm touch to Spike's hands. Spike tilted his head to the stairs. "Why don't we order up some spicy buffalo wings ... feelin' a bit peckish. Then we can hop on the dance floor ... live up the night ... they way we should." Spike happily replied, offering his hand to Anya.  
  
Anya felt so much better. Spike had that sort of air and charm about him. She loved being seduced in it. Tossing her bag aside, Anya smiled and took Spike's hand, lifting herself from her seat and tossing her blonde curls to the side. "I'm glad we could have this chat ..."  
  
"Me too." Spike smiled. "Let's eat ..."  
  



	5. An Air of Relief

**_DISCLAIMER:_** All characters of the Buffy Universe belong to Joss Whedon.  
**_TIME:_** An Alternate Version of the aftermath of Season 6, Episode - "ENTROPY"

**_RATING:_** PG-13

**_PAIRING:_** Spike/Anya

**_COME WHAT MAY_**  
  
A Fanfic by Jasmine Cora  
  
5 - An Air of Relief  
  
After a night of spicy buffalo wings and a few dances, both Anya and Spike felt as if a weight that had no buisness being there, was permently lifted off their shoulders. They now found comfort in the fact that they were so close in friendship, even all this time when they never truly gave it a thought. Despite the fact that things still were akward on Zander and Buffy's end, Anya and Spike had made the decision to move on. They had realized no one was truly in the wrong ... but be damned if Spike and Anya were to be pinned or glared upon.  
  
Even with the akwardness, Anya couldn't avoid Zander. Despite what had happened, Buffy still was the slayer. Demons and vampires still continued to plaque Sunnydale and the Scooby Gang was still ... the Scooby Gang. Spike didn't appear much at the Scooby meetings anymore. The ones who could truly admit to missing him outloud were Dawn and Anya ... well, she mainly admitted it to herself in her mind. Because of the situation, it was out of place to say so ... besides, they would all think the wrong thing. Zander was only present through phone lines, saying he was too busy at work to head over. Everyone knew it was to avoid Anya. Buffy was there, but silent. Having Anya there was akward for her, so she found very little to say. Dawn on the other hand, knew Spike's part in this was because of his love for Buffy and her rejection of him as well as using him. She couldn't blame Spike. She wasn't even sure if she could fully blame Buffy ...  
  
The next morning, Dawn made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She was having a craving for some Honey Nut Cheerios. As she made her way in, she stopped in her tracks as she noticed Buffy's presence. She stood there in front of the island, an empty bowl in front of her and the box of Honey Nut Cheerios on the side of her. Buffy looked a bit disheveld, as if she just got out of bed. Which would of meaned she did in fact stay in bed all day yesterday. Her hair was up in a ponytail, a little messy ... more so then when she went out for a night of slaying. She wore a white tank top and grey sweatpants. She stared at her empty bowl in an daze, her arms collapsed and hung at her side.  
  
Dawn approached her slowly, wondering if Buffy was feeling okay. "Buffy?" she softly called out. "Over ..." Buffy softly replied back. "Over? W-What's over Buffy?" Dawn questioned. "My morning ... there's no more Honey Nut Cheerios." Buffy pouted. Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled. For a second Buffy had her a little worried. Dawn walked over and took the box of cereal off the table and walked over to throw it in the trash. Buffy still remained dazed as she continued her staring contest with her empty bowl. Dawn walked back over to Buffy and gave her a hug.  
  
"How are you feeling? Any better?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess. I almost don't know what to feel."  
  
"Are you ... feeling hurt ... jealous ... maybe-"  
  
"NO!" Buffy replied loudly. It was enough to make Dawn take a few steps back. Buffy caught herself as she crossed her arms. "No ... nothing like that. I-I mean, I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt ... but ... but I'm not jealous, I mean ... its Spike. It's not like we're in love ..."  
  
"But Spike is. And if it isn't love, why are you hurting?" Dawn quickly remarked. Buffy sighed heavily. How could she explain herself now when Dawn had put it so truthfully. Buffy had told Spike over and over again ... this wasn't love, just lust ... she was using him. But it did hurt. But she wasn't ready to admit that she had started to care for Spike. She couldn't stomach it now. "I know Spike and Anya hurt you and Zander ... but there's equal blame here. No one's wrong ... no one's right. Its just ... hurtful." Dawn concluded, not sure of what else to say. Buffy covered her eyes with her hands as she continued to run her hands through her hair. "Has Zander checked in at all?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He's called. Been Mr. Constructo latley. He was calling Willow about patroling last night ... since- well, since you weren't exactly getting to the slaying."  
  
Buffy felt a knot in her stomach. She felt bad for keeping Spike and her a secret from everyone, yet everyone seemed to understand ... except Zander. She wanted to clear the air with him. It was everything that had happened that made the idea of Spike and Buffy hard for Zander to digest. Buffy wasn't ready to approach him yet. "No one home sitting Slayer, Dawnie. I'll be back patroling tonite. Where's Will?" Buffy asked, noticing a certain red head was absent from the group. "Oh, she's at the Magic Box ... researching and helping Anya with the store."  
  
"Oh. How's Anya?" Buffy asked, not truly feeling any ill feelings towards Anya at all.  
  
"I dunno. Willow said she stopped by to talk ... said she seemed better when she left."  
  
Buffy nodded in understandment. "So, what now?" Dawn asked. "Wanna have some brunch at Doublemeat Palace?" Buffy replied.  
  
"Eye of Rat and Tongue of Warlock are on the top shelf to the right, next to Spells of Decapitation!" Anya replied joyfully to a customer. Willow sat at the table with her laptop open, eyeing Anya and her retailing skills. She seemed happier today ... and Will knew it was more then likely due to the talk she must of had with Spike. Anya began walking back towards Will, as Will shook her head. "Now how do you categorize Spells of Decaptiation ... with tongues and eyes ... of things?" Willow curiously asked. "Decaptiation is different in certain demon cultures. It doesn't always mean to chop off your head ... it could mean cut out your eye, your tongue ... your penis ...."  
  
"AH! Okay, stop ... bad visuals! Bad visuals!" Willow replied, waving her arms. Anya laughed as she walked over to her register to count out the drawer. Willow was itching to know, and coudn't stand the anticipation of knowing. "So ... how did talking with Spike go ... no making out I hope?" Willow asked, being very blunt all of a sudden. Anya rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Nope! We talked it out ... had us a little contest on who could eat the most spicy buffalo wings without a drink ... had a few dances-"  
  
"Spike dances?" Willow questioned, wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh, yes! Very well!" Anya replied. "Then we said good night! And that was the first night of our friendship!" Anya concluded, rocking her head back in forth, once more in high spirits. Willow's eyebrows stitched together in confusement. She closed her laptop for a second as she looked at Anya. "Friendship?" Willow echoed. "Yes ... friendship. Best buds. We found out that we are more alike then we thought, more honest towards each other then most and our understanding of each other is remarkable! We've discovered we'd be better as friends! Trust me, its made things a lot easier!" Anya exclaimed. Willow smiled. "Anya, that's great ... I'm happy for you!" Willow replied. "But-uh, don't you think it may still be akward for everyone else?" she asked. Anya shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well ...tough nookies."  
  
"Tough cookies, Anya. Tough cookies."  
  
Anya ignored Willow's correction of her bad pharasing, and began closing shop. "Um, Anya ... its only 11am. Why are you closing shop now?" Will asked. "Oh, well ... I need money. I like to make money but ... you see, well ... there's a Passions marathon!" she replied. Again, Willow felt a wave of confusement revolve around her. "Passions? The show?" she questioned. "Yes ... Spike has gotten me hooked on it! He talked all about it last night! I have to say I've become quite a Timmy fan! I've decided to close shop early, stop by for a few snacks, a pint of blood for Spike ... and our Passions Marathon!" Anya replied excitedly. She began quickly scurrying about the shop as Willow watched her move about. Will began packing away her laptop as she stood from the table. "O-um, okay. Well, we haven't had any bad demons popping up of late. Least someone has something to do." Willow replied, mostly to herself. Tara's image repeatedly kept popping in her head. She missed her terribly.  
  
Anya felt a little bad. She did ask Willow to help her open up around 7am, but now more then ever Anya liked hanging out with Spike. It made her feel free and made her forget her "almost" wedding. She didn't even find interest in finding scorn women and fufilling thier wish for their torn love. She was pretty surprised how D'Hoffren didn't even check up on her. Now it didn't matter. Anya walked over to Willow and rubbed her arms. "Oh, don't leave angry! We can have more fun with the shop tomorrow! More people come with wads of money tomorrow! You'll come by tomorrow right?" Anya asked sweetly. Willow smiled. She had to admit, it was nice to see Anya happier these days. She even seemed more open in being human. She and Anya never spoke like this before. Willow nodded happily. "Yea, I'll be here tomorrow." she replied. Anya clapped her hands like a little kid. "Yay!" Willow began walking out as she noticed a leather bound book on the shelf. It wasn't there before, Willow knew. Being the book worm she was, she knew she hadn't seen the book before. Picking it up from its place, she read the title outloud.  
  
"Almigna Dora? Uh ... Anya, can I borrow this for a few days?" Willow asked. She felt a weird attraction of curiosity for the book. Anya looked it over and shrugged. "Why not! I don't recognize it ... just make sure to bring it back soon! Could bring a good hundred or so..." she exclaimed. Willow nodded as she began walking out. "Have fun!" she called out as she walked through the door. Anya nodded as she waved a goodbye to Willow.  
  
Anya took a look at her watch on her wrist as she noticed the time. "Dammit! Passions is gonna start soon!"


	6. Crypt Visits

**_DISCLAIMER:_** All characters of the Buffy Universe belong to Joss Whedon.  
_**TIME:**_ An Alternate Version of the aftermath of Season 6, Episode - "ENTROPY"

_**RATING:**_ PG-13

_**PAIRING:**_ Spike/Anya

_COME WHAT MAY_  
  
A Fanfic by Jasmine Cora  
  
6 - Crypt Visits  
  
Spike began festering through his belongings, throwing blankets and rummaged old cigarettes and cigarette boxes about to make his crypt more ... presentable. Spike never took much liberty into how his place looked in the first place. He was a vampire. Creature of the night ... to do what he pleases ... make a mess and be damn proud of it. But Anya was on her way any second for the Passions marathon. He didn't want to come off to her as a total slob. The tv was set on the channel, Spike's cushion chair all nice and comfortable. Just as Spike finished tidying up, a repeatative knock came at the door. Spike chuckled to himself, knowing who would be so anticipative in her knocking for a rummage old crypt of Spike's.  
  
"Its open, Anya ... you don't have to-"  
  
"HIYA!"  
  
Anya wasn't waiting for Spike to finish as she quickly paraded forth, carrying bags in her arms. Spike's eyes grew wide for a second as he watched her set the bags down and rummage through them. He couldn't help but laugh at this newley set vengence demon. She was back to her quirky self, and he liked her better that way. "I got popcorn, your batch of blood, cheese nips and OH! Look, spicy buffalo wings!" she replied, holding hot a carton of freshley cooked wings in triumph. "Haven't you had enough?" Spike joked, placing his hands on his hips. "You may have won the last round, but prepare yourself for a rematch, chip boy!" Anya replied with a scoff. Spike scoffed back as he tilted his head. "Is that right?" Spike replied back with a bit of sass. He walked over to Anya as he opened the carton of buffalo wings, inserting one into his mouth slowly as if teasing Anya. "Bring it on, pet!" Spike exclaimed challengingly. Anya laughed as she reached into the carton and picked out one for herself, letting it rub against her lips as she eased it into her mouth. Spike and Anya both shared a laugh as they both heard the theme of Passions engulf the television. "It's starting!" Spike proclaimed, running for the seat. Anya grabbed the buffalo wings, popcorn and Spike's blood as she dashed behind Spike.  
  
Spike headed for the floor in front of his chair, surrendering it to Anya. She was wearing a dress after all, he felt it was only right. Anya plopped herself down in the seat, as she began stuffing popcorn in her mouth. She handed off the batch of blood to Spike, who didn't even bother with the fact that it was cold to care. Passions was on and he was going to enjoy the marathon with his new friend, Anya.  
  
The night wore on fast it seemed. Passions was getting more addicting as it rode on for Anya, as she and Spike screamed and teared over episode after episode. During commercial breaks they spoke thier opinions and thoughts about the show, joked and shared thier food as the night rode on. And soon, it came down to the moment Anya or Spike didn't want.  
  
The final episode of the marathon.  
  
It was tear-jerking, though Spike tried his best to hide it. But what Spike and Anya really didn't want was their fun night to end. More then ever as time went on, they enjoyed each other's company more and more. They both could feel the pain of the night end as Spike clicked off the television as the credits of the last episode began. Anya sniffled for a brief moment as she crossed her arms. "Wow ..." she replied. "Damn right. That's one hell of a show!" Spike proclaimed, taking another swig of his cold blood. "I loved it ... every second of it." Anya admitted. A akward hush fell over them slightly as Spike decided to break it.  
  
"So ... guess that's a night!"  
  
"Oh, yeah ... I-I guess so. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Oh ... um, I reckon ten or so. Night's still young ... at least for me. Might go out and play some kitty poker with the gang down at the pub."  
  
Anya smiled. She wanted so much to tag along, but she felt it would've been too much. Besides, she didn't want the others to get the wrong impression ... though as it was, she really didn't care. "Well then, I guess I better be going! Magic Box needs to open tomorrow ... and I have to make money!"  
  
"Don't we all ... " Spike replied, agreeing with her. Spike lead Anya to the door as she held her sweater top in one hand and the carton of buffalo wings in the other. She turned to look at Spike as their eyes locked again. "I really had a great time." Anya replied. "Yea, me too. We got to do it again real soon, yea?" Spike answered back, as Anya smiled in agreement. "Listen, Anya ... whenever you feel like stopping by ... by crypt is always open to you. Remember that ... " he sympatheiclly replied, not just towards Anya as a friend, but as a shoulder to lean on should the others turn on her in despite of the things that had occurred. "Thanks. Guess that means more crypt visits, huh?" she joked outloud. Spike laughed. "I'll see you later then?" he asked. "Definitly." Anya replied shyly.  
  
Without even thinking it, Anya reached over to Spike and gave him one of her tight hugs. Since Spike couldn't breath, it didn't matter that her hugs were tight. Though Spike was caught off guard, he only hesitated a moment before he wrapped his arms around Anya in return, allowing himself to take in her scent ... her own natural aroma of vanilla. Their breathing was almost in tune with each other as Spike felt they shouldn't keep a hold on each other too long as he slowly pulled away. Anya did the same as she locked eyes with Spike once again. "Night." Anya replied quickly as walked off, eating the rest of the buffalo wings.  
  
Spike leaned in the doorway, watching her as she left, until she was out of sight. He couldn't help but to smile whenever he was around her. She had this quirky personality that wasn't quite human, but it was all her own. He wouldn't change her for anything. He was glad to have someone to talk to. Someone to trust. All his mind was consumed with now, was when he would see his new blonde haired lady again ... he wished desperatley that she wanted to join him for kitty poker to extend their evening.  
  
Now it didn't seem to interest him much anymore.


End file.
